Harry Potter: Ghost Whisper
by VampireForLife16
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Does she have a connection with Harry? Which student died the day she came? Does Neville know something that they don't? RXR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As the sun disappeared from sight the moon replaced it, glowing and spreading all over Britain. There are secrets all around Britain, a couple that are awfully amazing. It is hard to spot one of "them" in a Muggle world.

A girl with pale skin, light moon hair, and piercing green eyes is slowly walking into a dark room. Suddenly, candles were floating on each side of her.

"Are you ready?" a soft weak voice echoed around the room.

"For anything." the girl hissed.

Not far from where she was. A figure sat in a huge chair, staring at her.

"I…" the weak voice began. "think it is time for you to visit an old "friend" of mine."

"Who is that?" the girl lifted her hood.

The weak voice laughed painfully. "Harry Potter…"

* * *

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

They were all going to be late for Potions if Harry didn't stop rubbing his lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"I'm fine." Harry said, he didn't want Hermione telling him to see-

"Harry, I really think you should see Dumbledore about this. You've been rubbing you scar all day." Hermione said concerned.

"Oi'. Let him be, Hermione." Ron said, giving Hermione a look.

"C'mon, we're going to be late." Harry raced to his class not saying another word.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of suspicion. Ron shrugged and ran after Harry.

* * *

"Late again ." Professor Snape said plainly. " and Mr. Weasley take your seats. You too, Potter."

Harry didn't bother to look at Snape, he sat down next to Ron.

"As I was saying, before I got interrupted." Snape gave a nasty look at Harry. "What happens when you add a unicorns hair and a vampires tooth? How about you, Potter."

"I…I don't know Professor." Harry stammered.

"What a shame. Maybe if you were here earlier you may have known the answer." A hideous smirk came from Snape's lips. "Malfoy."

"You get a healing potion." Malfoy gave a evil grin at Harry.

"Glad you were paying attention." Snape said plainly. "Unlike others,Weasley what do you think your doing?"

"Nothing, Professor." Ron said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Snape's nose wrinkled in disgust. "What happens when we use a healing potion on a Unicorn, Longbottom?"

Neville looked up, frightened. "Um…" Neville began to panic.

"We don't have all day, Longbottom." Malfoy snapped.

Hermione's hand was up in the air.

"How about you, Malfoy." Snape smirked.

"It dies." Malfoy said.

"Exactly. Now, would you all find a-" Snape looked up as the classroom door opened.

"Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall walked in, with her green robes gliding on the floor, she made her way to Snape whispering in his ear. Snape nodded slowly, his dark eyes looking as mad as ever. "Do you mind if she is…shown around Hogwarts with a student? It would get her started with a friend…at least. And I can't do it, I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Fine." Snape hissed as Professor McGonagall left. "Malfoy, go help the new student." Snape waved Draco away.

Malfoy was out the classroom before you could say "Magic". Malfoy bumped into a figure letting her drop her books on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Malfoy sneered as he stood up.

"It wasn't my fault. You bumped into me." the girl picked up her books. Her white hair was in a ponytail, her green eyes now looking at Malfoy. "Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

Malfoy laughed. "Why on earth would I be a Potter?"

"Oh." the girl said standing up. "Well then. I'm Decimi."

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said proudly. "What house are you in?"

"Oh, Gryffindor." Decimi said plainly.

"You look like you belong in Slytherin." Malfoy said.

" You mean the house with the giant snake? I rather not go there, I hear too many rumors about them." Decimi said. "Aren't you going to show me around, or not?"

"Hmm I rather not." Malfoy said.

"What about you? What house are you in?" Decimi asked.

"Slytherin." Malfoy exchanged a look at Decimi.

"You look like it. Who is in Gryffindor that can show me around?" Decimi asked.

"I'm sure Potter is." Malfoy mumbled walking back into Potions.

Decimi followed him into Potions.

"She's in Gryffindor, Professor." Malfoy frowned.

"Granger, show her around. As I was saying, Longbottom I want you to grab the Unicorn hair and pass it out. Everyone gets two, Longbottom."

Hermione frowned as she and Decimi walked out the classroom.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione said minutes later.

"Decimi." Decimi fixed her hair.

"Are you sure, you're in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"That is what, the Sorting Hat said." Decimi shrugged.

Hermione took hours showing her The Great Hall and where the Gryffindor Common room was, she told her the password. Showed Decimi that she could work on homework with her only if she needed help.

"This is your second year right?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't here the first year. I missed the train." Decimi said.

"Hmm. Do you come from a family of wizards?" Hermione asked.

"No. None of my family are wizards." Decimi said.

"Oh." Before Hermione could ask another question, students filled the hallways. "Follow me." Hermione said.

Decimi nodded.

They followed a group of Gryffindor students to the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron called over.

Harry and Ron have been searching for Hermione ever since they were dismissed. The two boys walked over to Hermione with Decimi on the other side of her.

"Is that the new girl?" Ron asked, not getting a good look at Decimi.

"Ron, don't be rude." Hermione said.

"Are you sure she's Gryffindor? Looks Slytherin to me." Ron snickered. Harry nudged Ron.

"I am in Gryffindor." Decimi hissed. "You're…You're Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"You haven't told me your friends with them! Hermione, is there anybody else I should know?" Decimi asked.

"Move it, Potter." Draco pushed his way in between Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, Malfoy." Ron gritted his teeth.

"That was mean. But he was probably rushing. He really is nice" Decimi said fixing her robes.

"Did you hear that Harry? She's taking Malfoy's side." Ron said to Harry.

"Harry, you haven't said a word." Hermione said concerned.

"Everything's- AHH!" Harry held his forehead.

"My ARM!" Decimi held her middle half of her arm.

"Harry, I think Hermione's was right you need to go see Dumbledore." Ron said quickly.

Everyone around them started staring.

"Nothing to see people." Ron yelled. "Keep it moving."

"I'm Head Boy, excuse me." Ron's older brother Percy walked over. "What's going on, Ron?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Harry said standing up slowly.

"No you're not." Hermione said. "We're going to Dumbledore whether you like it or not."

"Hermione, no." Harry said weakly. "Really, I'm okay?"

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry both eyeing each other.

"Okay, if Harry says he's okay then he is. Hurry up now. Or we aren't going to get a seat." Percy said.

"Are you okay, Decimi?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm great." Decimi said plainly walking with the group into the Great Hall.

"Wow…" Decimi said under her breath.

The Great Hall was beautiful. Candles were floating in the room over the tables. Above the brown tables were flags of the houses. RavenClaw, HufflePuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor both hovered over the four tables. Far from the four tables, is where the staff sat.

"Are you coming or not?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm coming." Decimi whispered.

Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Are you sure your arm is okay?" Ron asked, minutes later.

"What did happen to your arm anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing, really." Decimi said.

"May I see it?" Hermione asked.

Hermione grabbed Decimi's arm. Hermione gasped as she saw a lightning bolt scar on her arm. The lights went out, the candles blew out everyone screamed. Panic rose, spreading all over.

"Everyone CALM DOWN!" Dumbledore yelled. His voice echoed across the room.

"What's going on?" Decimi whispered.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Do you think…You-Know-Who is here…in this very room?" Ron asked quivering.

"Oh, shut-up, Ron." Harry hissed.

"If he was here Harry's scar would…speaking of scars. Decimi how did you get that on your arm?" Hermione asked.

"Long story." Decimi hissed as she pulled her arm away from Hermione's grasp.

"All students please stay in their seats!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"ONE! STUDENT WILL DIE TONIGHT." A whisper echoed across the room.

"LUMOS!" Professor McGonagall bellowed.

The candles lit and the figure was gone.

"Weird…" Ron said breathlessly.

* * *

"I've never ate so much food." Decimi said.

Rolls, hot turkey, mash potatoes swirled with brown gravy, biscuits, corn and cut apples. So much food Decimi couldn't even name.

"You should have been here for Christmas." Ron said.

"Enough chit chat. We all have a essay due next week about Healing Potions." Hermione said.

Harry said the password to the Fat Lady.

"I'll get started on my essay tomorrow, Hermione. If you don't mind." Ron smiled. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming Harry?"

"I'll be right there Ron." Harry said.

Ron shrugged and walked into the Boys Common room.

"That's weird. I would think Ron would of wanted to talk about what just happened." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Or maybe he is just tired." Decimi said.

"Do you think that voice was joking? Killing one student." Hermione asked as she sat down on a velvet colored couch.

Harry and Decimi joined. The fire roared with the yellow flames dancing.

"I…really don't know, Hermione." Decimi said. "Hopefully no one in Gryffindor."

"It could have been a trick or a prank…" Hermione said.

"Something like that…I don't think a student would ever do something like that." Decimi said.

"Unless your Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"Why do you guys hate Draco?" Decimi stood up. "Really, I expected more from the both of you. I think Draco is a good person."

"You think Draco Malfoy is a good person?" Neville asked.

Neville had been listening on their conversation.

"Yes. If you have a problem with it, then wait in line." Decimi rolled her eyes.

"You don't know Malfoy the way we do." Harry said.

"What did he do that was so bad to make you hate him?" Decimi asked.

"He thinks…well Malfoy…He's very…" Harry tried to think of a way to explain this to her without calling Malfoy a name that would offend her.

"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione blurted out.

"Is that true?" Decimi asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Then he was speaking the truth." Decimi said.

"He almost got Hagrid fired!" Harry said.

"By doing what?" Decimi asked.

"By disrespecting a Hippogriff and letting it "break his arm". But it was a scam to get Hagrid fired." Harry said.

"A Hippogriff? That is a dangerous animal. Why would Hagrid…or whatever his name is bring such a creature to Hogwarts? The animal deserves freedom. I guessing Malfoy wanted to prove a point, so no one else gets hurt." Decimi said. "He's very brave."

Harry looked at Decimi as if she was crazy.

"His father wants Dumbledore out of Hogwarts." Hermione said. "He made the Ministry of Magic sign a parchment with Dumbledore getting removed as Head Master. His family had a House Elf named Dobby and mistreated him terribly!" Hermione was out of breath.

"Did Malfoy have any say about this? His father is a mad man. Did Draco decide to have Dobby? Did Draco tell his father to do that to Dumbledore? I think not. You both are horrible people. Judging someone because of their family name! I am Decimi MelRose! Look up the MelRose family and you'll see how bad my family's reputation is. I didn't ask for it. They did." Decimi yelled.

Everyone was quiet. Not regretting how they felt about Malfoy but thinking how crazy Decimi was.

_She doesn't understand._ Harry thought.

"Night, too the both of you." Decimi left the room.

"Who do you think It was talking about?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know Hermione. Hopefully this was some kind of prank." Harry said slowly.

"I don't think it was a prank." Neville said shaking.

"Neville." Harry began. "Do you know anything about this?"

Neville shook his head quickly. "I…I saw the face of the…thing."

"What was the face Neville? Do you know who?" Hermione asked eager to know.

Neville nodded once more.

"Tell us then!" Harry said.

Neville pointed at Harry.

"What Neville?" Harry asked, surprised.

"It…It was you…you…were the…the face!" Neville cried out.

* * *

**Hey! Well, this wasn't a really good chapter. I tried to put some suspense like in my other stories but I guess it's downfall from here. Or maybe not. I promise next chapter some more suspense and more surprising stuff. It would mean a lot if you reviewed to keep me going. Reviews make me want to write more. Or even if you favorite this story it makes me want to write more. Or even like put me as your favorite author (I doubt it) these are what keep me going. Thanks for reading this long paragraph. RXR! **

**With Love,**

**Selena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What? It couldn't have been Harry he was sitting right next to me." Hermione said, confused.

Neville shook some more, scared as ever.

"Are you sure it was…me that you saw?" Harry gulped.

Neville shook his head.

"Who would do that?" Hermione thought out loud. "Wait…I read about things like this somewhere."

Neville and Harry looked at Hermione in interest.

"If I could just remember that book." Hermione sighed.

Harry looked at the blazing fire. The fire danced in his clear green eyes.

"I do not know, Professor. If we ever do find out…" A strict voice echoed behind the Fat Lady protrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady's voice boomed.

"It's Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped.

Harry's eyes widened, Neville ran back into the Boys Common Room. The portrait flung open, with Professor McGonagall and Dumbleore behind her.

"Should we tell him, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's now or never." Dumbledore's soft voice echoed.

"This may be shocking for him. We don't want to scare the boy. He already has a lot on his mind."

"True, I suppose we can hold on telling him." Dumbledore said.

"Why here, Albus?"

"I need to talk to you about…the new Hogwart student." Dumbledore said.

"What about her?"

"They're talking about Decimi." Hermione gasped.

"Shh." Harry hushed her.

" Her brother is still out there." Dumbledore said.

"You think he would break into Hogwarts?"

"That's what I am afraid of. I think he already did."

"But how?"

"He had help."

"Is he the one that made the threat?"

"I don't know, Professor. We'll find out. Are you going to stay up with the rest of us?"

"Of course." Professor McGonagall said. "Albus, why in here?"

"I have my reasons. Come on now." Dumbledore waited for Professor McGonagall to stand up and join him.

Professor McGonagall left with Dumbledore. Only the sound of the fire cracking.

"_Repearo!_" Hermione bellowed.

Harry and Hermione appeared slowly.

"Make sure to check you aren't missing an arm or a leg." Hermione warned.

"What?" Harry looked at his two legs and arms. He did a quick sigh of relief.

"Can you believe that? Decimi has a brother that is after her. And he broke into Hogwarts! No one can break in!" Hermione shivered.

"Dumbledore said he had help. Do you think Decimi helped him into Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We'll find out in the morning. Be careful, Harry. If you hear anything yell." Hermione said, yawning.

"You think I'm going to die tonight?" Harry asked.

"I would never think that Harry. I'll talk to Decimi in the morning. Night, Harry." Hermione left with only foot steps and the fire crackling.

* * *

"Harry…" A soft whisper echoed in the dark room.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered.

"I want to show you something…" the whisper responded.

Suddenly, there was a white flash Harry was in a house. The carpet was green, brown couches and furniture were all over, the walls were as white as milk, the television boomed through the house, and a portrait of a family hung on the wall. The smell of cookies filled the air.

"Mershia, come see this!" A voice yelled over the television.

"I can't Doug! I'm cooking for heavens sake!" Mershia yelled back.

"You won't believe it! The Potters were killed!" Doug ignored his wife.

"You're telling me James and Lily Potter died? What about Harry? Oh, lord please tell me Harry is alive!" Mershia walked into the TV room wearing a green sweater and a long blue skirt over her ankles. Her brown hair were shoulder length and her green eyes searched the TV screen.

"Bloody hell…" Mershia whispered breathlessly. "Who on earth would of done that?"

"You-Know-Who would. They said it earlier. They say one day young Harry Potter killed Lord-"

"Don't you speak his name!" Mershia raised her brown eyebrow.

"He's dead Mershia. No worries. As I was saying Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort! Can you believe it? Voldemort killed two of the best wizards I've ever known and he couldn't kill a little baby!" Doug said furiously.

"A little baby? That little baby saved our daughters life! You should be thankful that he lived. If Harry died then Decimi would have as well!" Mershia stomped out the room.

A cry rose and echoed around the house.

"Oi! Did you hear that, Mershia? Isn't that Decimi crying?" Doug asked.

"Oh no!" Mershia rushed up stairs.

Harry couldn't move but somehow he appeared in a babies room. With a pale baby with piercing green eyes in a pink crib was crying her heart out. Tears washed the babies cheeks.

"Are you okay, my darling?" Mershia hushed Decimi.

"What's this?" Mershia whispered as she looked at the babies arm.

On Decimi's arm was a lightning bolt scar. Harry looked surprised as he looked into the circus mirror and compared the scars. The scars looked exactly alike.

"Mother, what's going on?" A boy walked in with his pajamas on. He had brown hair and those piercing green eyes. He looked about eight or ten years old. He was almost Harry's height.

"Oh. Um…Decimi was crying, Demitri. Go back to bed." Mershia said quickly.

"Yes, ma'am." Demitri left Decimi's room with silence.

"Demitri is Decimi's brother." Harry whispered. "But I still don't get it? Why this time?"

"Demitri…tried to kill his sister once he found out you and Decimi were linked. So many times he tried to kill her…always failed. Until he got sent to Azkaban. He wanted…revenge on his sister. Especially, you Harry."

"Why me? I didn't do anything to him. I don't even know him." Harry said.

"You killed his master."

"He served Lord Voldemort? He is only ten years old." Harry looked surprised.

"You're never to young to join the dark side."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"You had some questions…I have the answers."

"What does Demitri really want?"

"Demitri. Half his life he tried to find a way to break into Hogwarts. For you of course. But so many things have gotten in the way. Like when you found Sirius Black and you were against the Dementors. He was behind a tree watching your every move. Or when-"

"I get it. He was watching me. But why?"

"He was waiting for a chance to battle you. Watching to see what spells you would use for defense. He knows you weaknesses. Who you love and hate. Who your friends are. Where you live. Everytime you turn off the lights Harry, he'll be there watching you. OPEN YOUR EYES HARRY, SEE HIM FOR WHAT HE TRULY IS!"

A face. A horrible face. It…it was Demitri. He had an evil smirk on his face, his green eyes looked black, his skin wasn't pale it was grey. It suddenly felt cold, a cool breeze wrapped around Harry. The face changed into Harry's…Demitri laughed. His laugh went on and on.

"Harry wake up!"

"JOIN ME HARRY! WE'LL BOTH RULE HOGWARTS AND POSSIBLY THE WORLD!"

"NEVER!"

"What do you mean never? Don't you want breakfast?"

"JOIN ME!"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"But Harry-"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry jumped up.

His heart beated rapidly. He was sweating a river. His hair was as untidy as it was before.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"Hurry up now. Hermione has a lot to tell us." Ron said.

* * *

While Harry and Ron were getting dressed, Harry told Ron about his dream and Professor McGonagall's chat with Dumbledore about Demitri.

"Do you think Decimi helped Demitri get into Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"She wouldn't if he was going to kill her." Harry replied.

"But what if, she doesn't know about the scar and how it's just like yours?" Ron thought out loud.

"She would of known already, Ron. That scar has been on her arm ever since she was a baby. Her parents would of told her." Harry said fixing his robes.

"What if her parents lied to her? Told her it was like a burn or a birthmark?" Ron asked.

"Possibly. We'll have to ask Hermione once we go to breakfast. C'mon." Harry said leaving through the Fat Lady portrait.

* * *

"Decimi wouldn't talk to me. It's as if I've done something wrong." Hermione said.

"We'll talk to her at dinner about it then." Harry said.

"I guess." Hermione sighed.

"Do you think she knows what we know already?" Ron asked.

"Did you hear, Potter?" Malfoy appeared behind Harry.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry gritted his teeth.

"A Griffyndor student died last night. Of all the luck." Malfoy snickered.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Hermione asked. She felt the urge to smack him, but she held back.

"It was that Perkins girl that was murdered. Her family came from a long Quiditch history. It's a bit too bad that she didn't get to show how good she was." Malfoy grinned. "I'll see you on the field, Potter."

"Hey, guys." Decimi walked over.

She was watching the whole thing.

"Oh, Decimi." Hermione smiled.

"We're going to be late now. Hurry up." Decimi said.

She began walking away from them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione caught up with Decimi.

"Sure, make it quick." Decimi hissed.

"Could…you tell me anything about your brother, Demitri?" Hemione asked.

Decimi's eyes widend in fear.

"How did you find out about _him_?" Decimi hissed.

"I-"

"Look, I really don't know how you knew about Demitri but it's none of your business. He's dangerous, Hermione. Don't go talking or looking for him." Decimi whispered.

"You have to tell someone, Decimi." Hermione whispered back.

Decimi took a deep breath. "Demitri is my brother. It was a long time ago. Demitri has been sneaking out at night. So, one night I followed him. I followed him into a forest. Then he met up with the weirdest people but only one stood out. I saw Voldemort. Of course, I screamed. Then my arm started hurting," Decimi moved her robe on her left arm and a lightning scar showed in a violent pink. "When I screamed Demitri saw me on the floor. I guess he hadn't told his friends that I was his sister. He said sorry, and then that's all I remember." Decimi said.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked, wanting to know more.

"I woke up in my bed. That morning, I didn't have the guts to look Demitri in the eye. He tried to get me out the house so we could talk but…I didn't go with him. He thinks it has something to do with the scar. Since Harry and I are connected in a way, he thinks Harry is the one who is making me not act like myself. Demitri lost his mind, he tried to remove the scar one time. I almost didn't make it." Decimi said. "He want's to kill you Harry. He doesn't know that if you die. I die. But last year, I followed him again. I wanted to stop him once and for all. It was a mistake. Of course, my arm burned to the point I thought it was on fire. I followed him into a house. I was caught. They were forced to kill me but, I knew one spell. It didn't need a wand. I cut off my brother's arm…" Decimi whispered. Her voice faded and she took a deep breath. "He yelled words that I can't repeat. I remember it as though it was yesterday,

"I TRIED TO HELP YOU! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? CUTTING OFF MY ARM?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR GOING TO PAY, LITTLE SISTER! YOU WILL!"

"I'm sorry…"

"SORRY? YOUR LUCKY I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU ALREADY! LEAVE! BEFORE I DECIDE TO CURSE YOU!"

I never wanted to hurt him, but he was choking me. I needed to defend my self. I ran so far. Ran until my feet bled. I visited Diagon Alley and saw you Harry. I needed your help, but I met someone. Someone that helped me, but that is another story." Decimi held in her tears. Wishing she wouldn't cry in front of the three surprised kids.

"Bravo, Decimi." Malfoy walked out of a dark corner.

"Oh, hi Draco." Decimi smiled, fixing her hair.

"Your brother is Demitri MelRose. My father talked about him. Says he has a Master Plan." Malfoy hissed. "Wonder who he is after."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. His hands in fists.

"It could be you Weasley. I don't see why he would go after a poor peasant, though." Malfoy snickered.

Decimi looked a bit shocked, but she smiled once Malfoy looked at her.

"What are you smiling at, MelRose?" Malfoy snapped.

"Oh. Nothing." Decimi looked at the floor her cheeks changing red.

"What on Earth are you four doing out of class? It's been thirty minutes!" Professor McGonagall spoke as she walked down the hallways.

"We were…looking for Decimi. She got lost, so we went to go find her." Harry lied.

"With a teachers permission, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor." Harry said.

"Well, then. All of you follow me. We need to talk." Professor McGonagall commanded.

"I can't believe I got in trouble because of you, Potter." Malfoy whispered.

Malfoy was in front walking with speed. Decimi caught up not looking at him. Malfoy gave a nasty glare.

As, they reached the office Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers. Two extra chairs came floating next to her desk.

"Sit." Professor McGonagall said as she sat down.

"Are we in trouble, Professor McGonagall?" Decimi asked.

"Not yet." Professor McGonagall said.

Decimi looked at Malfoy, who was giving a mean look at Harry.

"We need to talk about Demitri." Professor McGonagall looked at Decimi.

"Professor, I really don't feel comfortable talking about my brother." Decimi whispered.

"You need to listen." Professor McGonagall said. "We've had word of someone helping You-Know-Who. Yesterday, Neville Longbottom saw the face of the creature that came."

"It was a Reaptor." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's like a shape shifter but instead it changes into a face of whatever it is commanded to look like." Hermione explained.

"Do you think Neville was saying my name and it changed into my face?" Harry asked.

"I suppose, Potter." McGonagall frowned.

"How did it get in?" Ron asked.

"I suspect that Demitri did." McGonagall said.

"How did he get into Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore and I talked about it and…we think a student helped Demitri into Hogwarts." McGonagall met Decimi's piercing green eyes.

"You think it was me wasn't it?" Decimi looked up a grin on her face.

"You are the only one related to Demitri." McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"No, I'm not." Decimi smirked. "I have a sister."

"What? It says nothing in your family records…" McGonagall said.

"My parents wouldn't tell you about my sister. They would have been mad. Declibra is worse than my brother. She came home every night, bleeding. My parents were frightened by Declibra. It was pathetic. She did what she wanted. Whatever she wants she gets." Decimi hissed.

"How did she help Demitri into Hogwarts when you are already here?" Ron asked.

"Ask, Draco. I'm sure he knows as much as I do." Decimi gave a glare at Malfoy. "Tell them Draco. Of what "I" did."

Draco was looking at an owl that wouldn't stop looking at him. Staring down helpless creatures is what he did best, but the blasted bird didn't even bother to blink.

"Excuse me." McGonagall snapped her fingers and Draco turned his head to the rest of the group.

"What?" Malfoy snapped.

"Tell everyone in here what "I" did." Decimi crossed her arms.

"Oh, um…" Malfoy looked at the floor.

"We're waiting Draco." Decimi said softly.

"I was heading to Professor Snape's office and…I bumped into who I thought was _her_." Draco pointed at Decimi. "She was wearing a black cloak. I asked her why she was acting so mysterious and she…um…" Draco's face was full of embarrassment.

Ron smiled with enjoyment. Seeing Malfoy turn red was the best thing that has happen all day. Ron could see Harry smiling as well. Hermione saw them and she couldn't help but join in.

"Fine. I'll tell them what "I" did. It seems that "I" kissed Draco while I was with those three." Decimi looked at the violet color wall.

"How can you be in one place and another at the same time?" Ron asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. It's impossible is it not?" Decimi asked.

"There is a spell for that…" Hermione said.

"Yes, but I didn't use a spell. I was with you three the whole time, but it seems I was with Draco too." Decimi said. "This means…"

"Would you hurry, I have a class and all five of you are going to be late for your next." McGonagall snapped.

"This means, my sister and my brother are both in _this_ castle at _this _very moment. I know they aren't watching me, or any of you, except for one." Decimi looked at Harry. "They're both after you Harry, and believe me when I saw this, _they _will not _sleep_, or _eat_, I promise you, _that they _will not _stop_ until you are disposed of."

* * *

**Again another dreadful chapter. I say the first one was better. Thank you all for the reviews. Those kept me going! Through out this chapter and of course the next. I think I may be going to fast on this chapter, but I needed to explain like EVERYTHING. This chapter was rushed on, but edited for two days. I take criticism HARD, which means that I will put more pressure on myself. Thank you for the criticism! Really this helped a lot. If you spot a mistake then tell me so I can fix it immediately. I want the chapter to be a NO mistake zone, but then nobody is perfect. Also, I know that some of you…okay maybe A LOT of you are finished with the Harry Potter series. Well, I'm not. I'm on Goblet of Fire. So don't tell me, didn't you read Order Of the Phoenix? Blah blah blah. Really. To make a long authors note short. Thanks for reading. This is by far the LONGEST chapter I have written in my twelve stories, and almost all of them are going to be movies! So thank you all for giving me the strength to write a very long chapter of dialouge. Sorry there wasn't enough detail, I'll make sure I add some in my next chapter. Have a good night. Chapter three will be out in three to four days.**

**With Love,**

**Selena**


End file.
